nvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Tribe/Roleplay
— ◇ — Ebonydawn stretched in the sunlight, allowing the smiling rays of sun rest on her haunches. The clouds in the sky were a beautiful golden and pink while the sky itself was a crisp blue. She yawned loudly and padded out of the cave. She flexed her thorn sharp claws and decided that she would go hunting on that fine morning. ☾Darkfang903☽'' 02:32, September 21, 2016 (UTC)'' Acornkit '''stalked sleepily out of the Kits' den, his small head bobbing up and down. Dragging himself out, he longed to go back into his comfy moss-laid nest so he hopped up, dashing back into the den, feeling quite accomplished that he made up his own mind. Slowly drifting off to sleep, Acornkit stirred, feeling Fawnwish's raspy tongue brush against his ears and he blinked his eyes open. "Hi." he grumbled sleepily. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 01:57, September 23, 2016 (UTC) '''Fawnwish's tongue dabbed gently on Acornkit's fur, shifting his fur in the opposite direction. A low purr erupted from her throat, the presence of her precious kit warming her completely. Her eyes sparkled as she watched her kit wordlessly, affection fueling her warm amber gaze. "Hey, little fellow. How are you holding up?" Fawnwish managed to meow between licks, the tip of her tail twitching rhythmically. —' ripple' of MoonClan Acornkit '''blinked, silently appreciating his mother's present. He pressed his small, fluffy ginger fur onto Fawnwishs' purring delightfully. "I'm okay." he squirmed, adjusting his cloudy eyes to the light that was filtering into the den- puffing out his fur, he marched (quite wobbly) out of the den, squeaking, "I want to see whats going on out there!" ◈ Sonorous ◈ 02:15, September 23, 2016 (UTC) '''Antstar paced restlessly around camp, her tail whipping back and forth. The camp went about on its usual, daily frenzy, a blur of patrols and socializing. It may seem chaotic, but Antstar knew the Tribe was working together in perfect harmony to go through the day. The knowledge brought a satisfied smirk to her face as these exact things unfolded before her, as she continued her pacing and supervising. ReadingMinds~ Brackenflame was laying on a fallen tree trunk, chewing slowly on a plump mouse. Observing the hustle and bustle beneath him, he flexed his claws beneath him and watched quietly as a small, furry bundle of well, fur, tumbled out of the milky-scented den. Clumsy as always. '' Watching silently with his ears cupped forward, the sepia tom observed the fosterkit's uncooridinated steps. Swallowing the last bite of his rodent, Brackenflame leapt off the rough bark with a practiced movement and made his way slowly across the clearing. — aryin holophrasis '''A Corn kit' dashed out of the den before getting Fawnwishs' consent, he then tripped on a blade of grass, tumbling about into the clearing, many cats were busy organizing groups while Acornkit decided it would be wise to get away from the crowd, just to avoid being trampled over. "Brackenflame?" he meowed excitedly. Acornkit flung his small body onto his adoptive father's leg, not letting go like a bothersome tick. -- ◈ Sonorous ◈ 03:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Goosetumble was blatantly making an attempt to talk to a she-cat that was passing by. She scrunched up her nose with disgust, clearly peeved. Goosetumble's face morphed into a sheepish expression, his ears folding against his head. Wordlessly, the she-cat lifted her muzzle to the sky and stalked off, a trail of dust at her heels. A wave of dismay clouded Goosetumble's gaze, the tom sulking back- his fur beginning to feel hot with embarassment.—' ripple' of MoonClan Brackenflame stumbled slightly on his front paws. Unaccustomed to such open displays of innocent affection, his eyes darted around quickly. Catching glimpse of Goosetumble's awkward (and quite frankly, unsuccessful) attempt at exchanging pleasantries with a passing Tribemate, Brackenflame realized that the other tom was evidently having a more difficult time than him at the moment. Eyes still wide with surprise at Acornkit's buoyant greeting, he bent and licked the furry kit's head awkwardly. Through a tongue-full of fur, he said stiffly, "What are you doing up already?" That... may have been a bit harsh.— aryin holophrasis Featherkit bounced around camp excitedly, tripping on her own paws. "Hi!" she squealed to Goosetumble as she tripped once again. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously, righting herself. "Wanna play? I'm really good at moss ball!" She tumbled around Goosetumble's legs, her pelt quickly turning brown with dust. She let out a delighted mew as she kicked up more dust, showering Goosetumble with it. Icyclaw11 Spottedfur '''padded his way outside of his den, his amber eyes glowing in delight as he watched Featherkit playing with Goosetumble. He let out a soft chuckle, his fluffy tail swaying behind him, sending small amounts of dust into the air with each sway. ~ [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' Spotting, well, Spottedfur, '''Antstar wandered up to him, her tail held high. "Nice day today, eh? Plenty of prey should be wandering about, I'd think." Her ears perked up automatically, although she knew she probably couldn't hear any prey scuffling around from inside the camp. ReadingMinds~ Featherkit ' tumbled around Goosetumble's paws with endless amount of energy. "Goosetumble! Look at what I can do!" She dropped into a crouch, her fluffy rump sticking up and her fluffy kit tail swishing. She sneezed as she kicked up dust. She growled as she pounced on a moss ball near Goosetumble's paws. "I gotcha!" She squealed, batting it into the air. She watched it land on Goosetumble's head and she squealed in delight. She looked up, spotting Spottedfur. "Hi! Look at meeeee!" She called to him from across the camp. She resumed her odd stance, her tail swishing and her paws shuffling excitedly, filled with energy. 'Icyclaw11 Noticing Antstar, Spottedfur '''looked over and responded, "Ah, yes, the weather is quite lovely out, currently. There is no telling what could happen, though, with Greenleaf ceasing to a halt." He gazed into the forest, his amber eyes narrowing, examining the current environment. His tufted ears flickering, he turned back to Antstar, asking, "So, how are you today?" ~ [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Antstar responded, "I'm doing well, thanks for asking. How about you?" She glanced up at the sky, looking to see if any clouds were peaking above the horizon. After a moment or two of searching and finding none (to her great relief), she returned her attention to Spottedfur, her tail-tip starting to flick to-and-fro behind her. ReadingMinds~ Goosetumble looked down, finding a kit between his paws. He snorted in amusement, prodding the kit's head with his large paw. "So you think you've caught it, ey?" The tom puffed with a mocking tone, lowering himself to the ground. He pounced forward, hooking his claws on the moss ball that had fallen off of his head. The moss ball jolted forward, rolling into the Nursery. Goosetumble stood up, clenching his teeth. You fool! How could you embarrass yourself like that? The tom's gaze flickered over to the apprentice. A cheesy smile was planted on his face. "Oops. Sorry little guy- mind getting that?" —' ripple' of MoonClan Spottedfur '''smiled, purring to the Shaman, "I'm glad you're well. I'm quite content as well. Waking up to see the young ones having fun warms my heart. It makes me wonder what kind of cat they'll turn out to be." He glanced at Featherkit, pointing her out as she tussled with the moss ball. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Badgerface slowly left her den, yellow eyes blinking as she saw the cats scattered throughout camp. Flicking her black tail, she went through the camp entrance, hoping to have done so unnoticed. She just wanted to get some fresh air. A small grin reached Acornkit's lips, he untangled himself from Brackenflame's leg. "I thought I could wake up like the Hunters!" he meowed. Puffing out his chest and tilted his small chin. "Are you going to go hunting? May I come with you? Please!" he brushed against his adoptive father eagerly. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 14:26, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Brackenflame rolled his eyes at Acornkit's incessant chatter and curled his tail around the fiery ball of fur. Ignoring a mossball that rolled past and into the nursery, he swung his muzzle around, searching for Fawnwish silently. "You will have to ask your mother," he said patiently, not wanting to say no to the hopeful kit. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Badgerface slip out of camp alone. Always by yourself, huh? Watching as the tip of her black tail disappeared through the entrance, Brackenflame made a mental note to follow after and pester his younger Tribemate one of these days. Turning his attention back to Acornkit, he encouraged, "Go on," nudging the kit back into the nursery. — aryin holophrasis Acornkit huffed, his tiny head bobbing up and down as he muttered. "Fine." Trotting back into the Nursery, Acornkit proded his mother, "Can I go with the hunting patrol? I want to learn how to-" pouncing on a moss bed, he made squealing noise under his breath and nipped the limp moss "hunt!" ◈ Sonorous ◈ 15:09, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Spottedfur chuckled, eyeing the eager kit. That kit's gonna be a great hunter, eventually, ''he said to himself. He turned his attention back to the clouds, keeping watch of their movements, hoping no bad weather would come across them. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon 'Wall]'' * Contributions'' '''Ebonydawn padded out of the cave, pricking her ears. A water vole! She thought with glee. It had been a while since she had tasted water vole. Crouching down, she eyed the plump rodent with greed. Waggling her haunches, ebonydawn leapt into the air and squarley pounced onto the prey. "It never had a chance!" She said to herself proudly and burried it under the snow. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Featherkit squealed in delight and chased after the moss ball, pouncing on it. She noticed Acornkit and sat up, her dusty fur ruffled. "Hey! A new friend! Hi!!" She waved her tail enthusiastically and accidentally flicked him. Unaware of her tail, she sprang to her paws. "Want to play? I'm really good at moss-ball!!!" She growled playfully, crouching, about to pounce on the other kit. Icyclaw11 Fawnwisp lifted her head, watching as her kit tumbled after a moss ball. The Mother stretched her jaws in a yawn, drawing her tongue over her chops. "Oh, Acornkit... You know how worried I'd be without you in camp..." She began with widened eyes, leaning over to lap between the kit's ears. "I'll allow you to go, but make sure the Shaman is okay with it first. Brackenflame better be watching you like a hawk!" The tan-colored Mother meowed, amusement glinting in her amber gaze. She then nudged the kit forward and watched Featherkit enter the nursery, a joyous purr igniting in her throat. —' ripple' of MoonClan Acornkit purred as his mother licked his head, beaming brightly, he meowed, "I will come back with prey! And I'll ask Antstar." Nearly jumping out of his fur, he spotted Featherkit, the grey tabby she-cat was playing around with a moss ball, "Hi." he meowed awkwardly. Fidgeting around, he nodded, "Sure, I guess. But I want to learn how to hunt!" ◈ Sonorous ◈ 00:26, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Featherkit cocked her head slightly. "You're going hunting? That's so cool! I wish I could go hunting!" She leaped, clawing the air and imagining taking a bird out of the air. She imagined feeling her tiny thorn sharp claws tear the bird's flesh. She suddenly flicked her paw, aiming it directly at Acornkit's face. Icyclaw11 Brackenflame shook his head, a quiet purr of affection vibrating in his throat. Overhearing Fawnwish's motherly words, he felt his body warm with wordless endearment. Watching as Acornkit and Featherkit, he settled outside the nursery, folding his paws underneath his body. Despite hearing Featherkit's excited exclamations, he kept his mouth shut and decided that he would not encourage Featherkit to tag along. Peering at the two kits intently, he waited patiently for Acornkit to bound his way. — aryin holophrasis Acornkit '''yelped in surprise; Featherkit's claw has been reached over to the last hair on his nose, if she swung it, it would've raked down his small fluffy head. "Watch your little paws!" he hissed playfully. Acornkit pounced onto Featherkit's moss ball, tossing it onto her head, "I'm going to find Brackenflame!" Scampering out of the Nursery, he found his father, he was seated right at the entrance, Acornkit decided not to ask for Antstar's permission for he was to excited and wanted to venture out of the camp that he knew far too well. "Lets go!" he meowed bouncing up to the path. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 01:14, September 27, 2016 (UTC) '''Featherkit laughed, batting at the moss-ball. "Hey! Wait up!" she raced after Acornkit, skidding to a halt in front of Brackenflame. "Hi!" Icyclaw11 Rising to his feet, Brackenflame glanced at Featherkit in surprise and nodded at her in silent greeting. Hurrying after the two rambunctious kits, he snorted quietly. I did not sign up for this. Reaching the Acornkit and Featherkit as they dawdled at the camp entrance, he wrapped his tail around the pair protectively. Clearing his throat, Brackenflame moved so that he stood in front of the two kits. "Before we go, there are a few rules. One: Do not run off on your own. Two: Stick close to me- Acornkit, are you paying attention? Stop playing with that twig for a moment- and three: Listen to me unless you want to become crowfood." — aryin holophrasis As Spottedfur noticed the shortage on Alder Bark and Burdock Root, he decided it would be best to head out and search for some. He stood up in his position, nodded a farewell to Antstar, and bounded into the forest, scenting the air for any signs of said herbs. He thought, There has to be some somewhere... Oh! There's some Burdock Root! ''Spottedfur quickly trotted to the roots and snapped a few stems between his teeth, leaving a few to grow. ''Now to find the Alder Bark... I should probably traverse a little further to find that, ''he said to himself as he bounded quickly into the deepest part of Fire Tribe's territory. He finally spotted some Alder Bark and scraped some off. When he had all of the herbs firmly bundled in his jaws, he set off back for the camp. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon 'Wall]'' * Contributions'' '''Featherkit stretched her eyes wide, nodding as she listened to Brackenflame giving them directions. "Cut it out!" she whispered loudly to Acornkit, flicking the twig away with her tail. Excitement fizzed in her paws and she shuffled them, ready to go out exploring. "I will follow your directions Brackenflame! I won't let you down! I promise!" ''she vowed, holding one paw to her chest to emphasize her words. 'Icyclaw11' Once he got back to camp, '''Spottedfur '''immediately padded into his den, placing the Alder Bark and Burdock Root herbs in their places. Once he was done, he padded outside and sat near his den, watching as Featherkit vowed to her father. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon 'Wall]'' * Contributions'' Snorting, '''Acornkit '''continued to twiddle around with the twig until Featherkit had roughly knocked it out of his paws, "Hey!" he squeaked. Huffing at her vow, Acornkit nodded curtly, "Yes, Sir." placing his paw awkwardly on his chest, trying to copy Featherkit's movements- it looked so easy for her while he was struggling to keep balance. "Errh, can we go now?" he squeaked. '''Featherkit snorted as she watched Acornkit struggle. "Oh you're so good at this, Acornkit!" She teased her friend, waving her tail. "I bet you could totally ''beat me at it!" She butted her head against Acornkit's shoulder, purring. "This is going to be so exciting!!! I can't wait to go out into the forest and hunt all the rodents down! They're going to be so afraid of me! RAWR!!!" She sprung at her friend, tumbling around in the dust. She pinned him down, growling playfully. "I got you! Now fear me!" 'Icyclaw11' '''Ebonydawn' padded back to camp, struggling to carry the vole and rabbit that she had managed to catch. She set the prey down into the prey pile and straightened up. "Good hunting today!" She exclaimed to nobody in paticular. She turned over to the kits and noticed how rough the kits were getting. "Kits! Stop this instant! You both will get hurt." She gazed sternly at the kits, pawing the fluffy ball apart. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Acornkit puffed out his chest, "Yeah right!" he teased, "they'd be so afraid of you they go running back into their holes in fright." Being pinned onto the ground by Fearherkit, he meow loudly, surrendering himself to her. As she lighted up her stance, Acornkit was right about to pounce when Ebonydawn suddenly snatched him by the scruff- squealing in suprise, he batted the air viciously, "Let me down!" Featherkit squealed in surprise as Ebonydawn picked Acornkit up. "We were just playing!!!" she whined, her ears pinned down. "Why did you do that?" She batted at Acornkit's dangling tail, purring. "Can't get me, fluffball!" She mewed, glancing at him and smiling mischeviously. Icyclaw11 Brackenflame watched in an odd mixture of both irritation and amusement as Ebonyfall interjected the kits' rough play. The kits' rowdy behavior was beginning to put him on edge. Restless from staying in camp for longer than he liked, he hoped that Ebonydawn would keep Acornkit and Featherkit busy. Thanking the heavens that the burden was lifted from his shoulders, Brackenflame cleared his throat. "As it is evident that you two can't behave, I need to clear my head a bit." I promised Acornkit though. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away and turned towards the camp entrance, intent on leaving. — aryin holophrasis Acornkit struggled in Ebonydawn's mouth, his hindlegs were swinging while his tail was swishing side to side with anger. Ignoring Featherkit's playful bat, he kept his gaze on Brackenflame, "Let me down!" he meowed pitifully. I thought we were going to have some fun!! Chuckling at the small quarrel, Spottedfur 'padded over to the scene, and mewed, a friendly smile spread across his face, as if he was being slightly sarcastic, "Surely you wouldn't strip them of their childhood? The kits were only having fun." He turned his attention to the kits. "Although, she is right. Try to play a little less roughly, so that you won't have to greet me in my den with wounds! I'm sure you'll make good hunters, if you decide to take that path, but we mustn't hunt ''each other," he mewed with a more serious tone. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Ebonydawn growled in annoyance. "Nope, Not until you stop being so rough!" she mumbled through the fur that covered her muzzle. She pulled back away from Feathkit so that ACornkit's tail was just out of reach. "Promise me!" - ☾Darkfang903☽ Featherkit nudged Acornkit "We were holding him back. Maybe next time we could go!" She tried for a smile but couldn't ignore the pang of sorrow that went through her. She glanced out at the forest longingly, kneeding the ground with her paws. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "Ebonydawn, please let him go. We promise not to be that rough!" She stared at her pleadingly, her eyes wide with hope. "Don't you also have prey to deliver to the pile?" She nudged Acornkit. "Meet me behind that bush." She hissed, noddingvaguely before turning to go. Icyclaw11 Ebonydawn nodded. "Alright.." She set Acornkit gently down and watched the kits more quietly. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Acornkit's eyes burned with fiery but he managed a sweet sounding voice, "Please let me down, I won't play roughly again." Silently muttering, no promises. Watching as Featherkit bounded off, Ebonydawn placed Acornkit down and he squeaked, puffing out his fur once more and running up to Featherkit. Featherkit leaned over to Acornkit, her breath ruffling his ear fur. "I was thinking..." She began uneasily "Maybe.. we could sneak out of camp and follow Brackenflame!" Her fur fluffed out in excitement and anxiety. What is he going to say? ''She held her breath, nervously waiting for an answer. 'Icyclaw11' '''Acornkit' gasped at that idea, it was wild but it appealed to him very much. Glancing back at Featherkit, he meowed disappointedly, "What if we get caught? Surly Antstar wouldn't approve!" Shivering at that thought, "Until another light year, I don't want to be caught by Ebonydawn again!" Nudging Featherkit, he muttered, "I want to go too, but getting in trouble, not much." Featherkit nodded appreciatively at Acornkit's sense. "You're right. I don't want to get into trouble either. So what do you want to do?" She tilted her head, flicking her friend with her tail. "I am the great and powerful Featherstar! Fear me! You will bow before me!" She batted at his ears lightly, standing as tall as she could. "I am the shortest leader ever." She mutterd as she looked up slightly at Acornkit. "My size will give me extra agility in battle! Haha!" She crouched, her tail swaying as she got ready to pounce. She narrowed her eyes, growling playfully. Icyclaw11 Spottedfur's '''hearing problems caused him to not hear the excited kits, and he padded off, his tail swaying behind him. ''Did I go get those missing herbs.... ''he thought as he entered his den. He saw the herbs and their place and chuckled to himself, ''Of course I got them, why would I forget something as important as that... I might as well clean the den up, it's getting to be unorganized... ''Spottedfur began to sort out rotted herbs from fresh ones, and when he was finished, he took the rotted ones out and buried them in the soil in the forest. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Ebonydawn narrowed her eyes, her ears pricked as the kits loudly whispered. Her tail flicked and her whiskers twitched with amusement. "I'm right her you know.." She leaned down a whisker away from the kits faces. "And I can hear you." She uprighted herself. "Now, anyone want to go for a badger ride?" She stretched down and crouched temptingly. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Fawnwish emerged from the nursery, her fur tangled with clumps of moss. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sharp light. The Mother had spent all day in the dim-lighted nursery, her belly more swollen than ever. The tan-colored she-cat planted her rump on the ground, twisting around to lap at the fur around her spine. Fawnwish brushed bits of moss from her pelt, her amber eyes blinking around Camp. —' ripple' of MoonClan As Spottedfur '''returned from the forest, he spotted Fawnwish as she groomed herself, and he padded over to speak with her. "Ah, hello, Fawnwish, I see you've finally awoken. Shall I do a checkup on your kits? You look like you're about to burst!" He teased her, but he was serious about the checkup part. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Fawnwish's gaze lit up, a smile unwrapping itself on her face. "Hah, burst would be an understatement. Something along the lines of explode seems more appropriate." She leaned forward, barely standing to her paws. Her back was arched inward, the weight taking its toll on the Mother's ability to properly stand. "I can't wait to get these buggers out!" The mother puffed, her ears folding. —' ripple' of MoonClan Spottedfur '''snickered, smiling back, "Well, in that case, let's head on over and do that checkup! Since you're so close, it's probably a good idea to stay in my den until moment's notice, also known as 'getting those buggers out'. Come now, before they get out for you!" He guided her to his den, staying close in case the weight was a little too much. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Fawnwish grunted as she heaved herself onward, her paws kneading hard into the ground with each step. As the pair neared the Healer's den, she let out a curt breath of relief. Sitting herself down inside the herb-scented den, the Mother began to pant. "Alright. What's first on the list?" —' ripple' of MoonClan Acornkit snorted at Featherkit humorously, "What a dictator of a Shaman!" he squeaked, bowing down to humor her. A voice emerged from the clearing as Ebonydawn stood at the peak of the bush- his fur pricked with attention. "Badger ride?" he meowed in disbelief. "I'm just going to feel around your belly, and see if I can catch any movement, or trigger any stimuli for the kits," Spottedfur '''mewed as he delicately placed a paw atop her belly. He could slightly feel wriggling. He mewed, "These kits are definitely close. Do you feel any kicks at all?" [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Badgerface's ears perked up as she heard a rustle in the bushes. She raised her head, catching a scent of rabbit and padded closer, careful not to make any noise. Being sure she was downwind, Badgerface kept her yellow eyes on the bush, watching as a gray hare emerged. In a hunter's crouch, she sprang onto the rabbit, delivering a killing bite to the neck. She made her way back to camp. Fawnwish nodded, her eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, I've been enduring much more kicks lately... Much more than neccessary, at least." The tan-furred she-chat drew a paw over her ear, watching the Healer with a concerned gaze. "How soon exactly do you think they'll be due?" —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ "Well, I definitely can't be completely sure," Spottedfur '''mewed, his expression more serious, "but I'd expect your labor by next full moon... That's a couple weeks from now, so I think it's a good idea you go ahead and begin taking small doses of Borage every day. Maybe.... A bud a day should be enough, I think." [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Fawnwish let out a long breath. "Alright then." She stood up, wavering back and forth slightly. "A few more weeks? I would not be able to last!" The Mother tilted her head and her ears flattened against her head. "I have Featherkit and Acornkit to worry about, just imagine how much work these buggers will be..." Worry filled her amber gaze. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Spottedfur '''smiled slightly, "You'll be able to take care of them, Fawnwish. Who knows, the other kits may even help." [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Featherkit growled playfully at Acornkit. "I call the badger ride first!" Her tail swayed at she looked up at Ebonydawn. She flicked Acornkit's nose lightly. Featherkit pawed at her friend's face. "I am your leader!" She drew herself up as tall as she could. "You listen to me! For I am Featherstar, leader of Fire Tribe!" Icyclaw11 Nearing camp, Badgerface paused, catching Brackenflame's scent. She placed the rabbit at the base of a tree, made a note to herself to come back to retrieve it, and went off to find Brackenflame. Peeking from a bush, Badgerface found the tom appearing to be searching for something. Brackenflame kept his nose comically close to the ground, whiskers twitching as he made his way through the leafy foliage. Keeping his tail close to the ground, he continued to wriggle through the grass. Catching the eye-narrowingly familiar scent of musky badgers, he crawled forward on his forepaws and came nose to nose with a bush. Badgerface legit turned into a bush. Neat. ''— aryin holophrasis '''Badgerface' saw the sepia tom near the bush she was hiding in, and grinned a bit. She started to feel a tickle on her nose, and felt as if she would sneeze. An attempt was made to stifle her sneeze, but to no avail. Ebonydawn held back a chuckle. "Alright then Featherkit, on you go!" She nudged the gray kit towards her haunches tenderly. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Featherkit squealed excitedly and started climbing up Ebonydawn. "Yay! I get to go first!" She purred and waved her tail in fornt of Acornkit's face. Her whiskers twitched as she looked down at him. Icyclaw11 Rustling bushes never bothered Brackenflame, but a sneezing one? The tom's muzzle set in a kit-like expression of gaiety as he bowed on his front paws and nosed the leaves. Wiggling his head through the branches, a pleased purr vibrated in his throat. Peering levelly at large yellow eyes, he twitched his nose. "I knew sneezing bushes smelling like badger was a real thing." — aryin holophrasis Acornkit nodded, not minding Featherkit going first. Plopping on a patch of grass with a grunt, he busied himself with a twig, chewing it in vain, trying to get rid of his tooth-ache. Faintly hearing the excitement from Featherkit's meows, he watched. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 00:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Featherkit hopped off Ebonydawn and nuzzled her friend. "It's so high up there! You can go first if you want!" She poked him with her tail. "Hey, what's up with biting the twig?" She flicked him over the ear lightly. Icyclaw11 Badgerface blinked. "I don't know, I would say you seemed pretty convinced," she responded, flicking an ear. Brackenflame bit back a sharp retort. Struggling through the twigs, he swiped a sheathed paw at Badgerface. Glaring furiously at the black cat, he backed out of the bush, tail low. With a grunt, Brackenflame circled around and pressed a paw onto the latter's tail smugly. *The sun goes down and darkness begins to envelope the land* Ebonydawn crouched back down and watched as the kit slid off of her back. It had been a long day and her shoulders were sore from the badger ride. "Off you go now. Have a good night's sleep!" She smiled happily and nodded off inside the Hunter's Den. - ''☾Darkfang903☽ Category:Roleplay